Dragons Love
by csinszia.nagy
Summary: We all know our dear Natsu,dont we? What if there is a big change going on in his life, and he dosnt even know about it? If he needs something or someone? Nobody knows... YO! This is my first fanfic ever,so sorry if its not up to what you expected! So read my story,NaLu story and find out. READ MYFRIEND READ! :3 LEMON WARNING! WAHAHAA! C:
1. Chapter 1

Waa hello!

This is my wery first fanfic...so please dont murder me for makin spelling mistakes or wierd stuffs. Just bare with me... IF YOU CAN! HJOHJOHJO! C: (oh yeah,im not english so sorry if some stuffs wont make sense.)

So,enjoy my story! Wahahaaa! :D

LETS BEGINNNN!

* * *

**Lucy was coming home,from a mission wich she completed with Natsu...well,they didn't actually succeed. Natsu went overboard again,as destroyed a whole town.. -_-" When Lucy finally arrived,she opened her door,walked to her bed,and plopped on it. She was extremely tired of her Lets-escape-right-now thing.**

**FLASHBACK...**

**"Whaat?"**

**"Yes,you heard it, didn't you salamander?" Said a tall guy with raven black messy hair,a pair of aqua green eyes and a smirk on his had a black hoodey,which was unzipped,apparently,he did not wear any shirt,so his chest was bare-to-see-for-the-world. He had black trouses and tracking boots.**

**"No,i really don't know what ya sayin." Said the Salamander and scratched his head,with a grin on his face.**

**"CANT YOU GET THAT BLONDY IS KIDNAPPED?!"**

**"Who? Oooh...you mean Luce? Whait...so luce is kidnapped? BY WHO!?"**

**"Jeez,you're a fuckin retard,you know that?"**

**"Did you kidnap Luce?" Said Natsu with a mire Sirius like fists starting to clench together.**

**"And what if i did?" Said the guy with a huge grin on his lips.**

**"Then im gonna beat the shit auta you till you tell me where she is." Said Natsu with his, your-gonna-die-bitch expression.  
**

**"Hah! Bring it shit face!"**

**Natsu ran with full speed towards the guy and sent his fists flying towards his stomach,but the guy just easily blocked the punch and smashed his knees into Natsus gut,making him spit out blood.**

**"Pfff..Thats all you got? you wont be able to get her back if you don't keep your promi-" Natsu suddenly got up from the ground in the light if speed! And punched him right on the lungs 2 times,after he striked on his legs,kicking the knees so it turns out and cracks "AAARRRHHH!",next,he started smacking his head,like 5 times? but you can't count it,his too fast!**

**"AAAAAHHHH!" Screams the guy in agony,failing to the ground,wrapped up like a Cat.**

**"So,where is Luce?" Said Natsu as he is walking towards the half dead grabbed his hoody and picked him up with one hand,lifting the other one,ready to punch.**

**"Hah. Not telling you." smirked the man while Natsus eyes widen in suprise as the man jumped into his neck,done a backflip,and smashed Natsu to the one minute the man was standing 2 meters away,the other minute,he was siting on top of Natsu punching him."WAAAAAA!" Sreamed the man as he throwd more and faster punches at the man got up of Natsu and started to wall away from him,Natsu just lay on the ground unconscious._ ~Natsu! ~ _said a female voice,Natsus fingers started to twitch****_Natsu! NATSU WAKE UP!~ "_OI! IM NOT DONE YET!" Said Natsu as he ran towards the man with unbelievable speed.**

**"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Fire shot out of Natsus mouth,and the whole building was covered in the dust and fire was gone,Natsu saw the man lying on the floor burnt and unconscious.**

**"SHIT! now i cant find Luce!" The ground started to crack underneath Natsus feet. **

**"Oh no." O_O The ground disappeared beneath Natsus feat and he fell.**

**"AAAHHHHH! DAMN FLOOR!"**

**"NATSUUU WATCH OUT!"Shouted Lucy who was currently tied upp and tried to get out the way of Natsus fall.**

**"LUCE MOVE FAST O-" Boing boing! Well,guess what happened? -_-" Natsus face is now in between Lucy's breasts..."N-natsu?!" Lucys cheeks are all different shades of is laying on top of her,his legs between hers and he is not moving at all."N-NATSU MOVE!" Finlay Lucy saw that Natsu is unconscious of the fall.~_He probably hit his head in something~_ Thought ,yeah,hit his head in something...i wonder what... ¬ _¬ Lucy was tied up...so she can't do anything. "NATSUUUU!" she shouted on the top of her lungs ans saw that Natsu moved. Natsu opened his eyes and saw and felt something he never did..."What is this place?" "Umm..Natsu can you get up? YOUR FRIKKIN HEAVY!"**

**" Oh! Oohhh? S-sorry." he got up and untied Lucy. " D-Dont blush!" Said Lucy embraced.**

**"SHIT!" The building started to collapse on them. "LETS GO FAST!" Said Natsu,while he grabbed Lucy's hand and ordered her to climb on his back. He ran as fast as he could,till they reached the watched as the building collapsed onto a house,onto another house,another,and another again,tis continued till al the Town was destroyed.**

**"Shit." said both of them.**

**Lucy(OAO)**

**Natsu-(^_^)**

**"Natsu,why do you have to do this always?" "Ummm...wasnt my fault." He scratched his head. People start shouting and cursing at them."Okay..see ya Natsu!" She was already 5 miles away with a happy face waving to Natsu.**

**"WHAA? DONT LEAVE ME!"**

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

**Lucy was snoozing on her bed when she suddenly fell in a deep slumber on her bead.**

* * *

Hallooo! hope you like it! i know that its short,i wanna write longer chapters but right now im cba really. As i said sorry for my spellin mistakes.i will right more chapters...aaaand...hoperully there will be lemons too. C: Hehehe. janai!


	2. THE EVIL SOFA!

We meet again! WAHAHAA! XD I hope you will find my new chapter just a little tiny bit interesting. Juz a little comon! Oh well,forget it. -_-

READ AND HAVE FUN! C:

* * *

**Natsus POV**

**"Phew! Finaaally,got home. Sheesh,those people where totally crazy. Chasin me all the way?! Yeah crazy." I got up from my lying place on the ground,and walked into my little wooden house that i built with Happy. **

**"Happy,im home!" I look at the clock which was hanging on the kitchen wall. **

**"Holly shit,its 5pm,don't wanna wake up go to sleep." I whispered and went to my bed,then jumped inside the covers.**

**10 P.M...**

**"Common,don't be so shy,just 1 little lick,i promise just 1!" **

**"Natsu is sleeptalking again? Oh well,il go catch a fishy!" *_* Said Happy and walks out of the house.**

**" Hey Luce,look at this big...jucy...taisty...chicken leg!" ^V^**

**I started to open my eyes to the big light source of the window. "Uhhh." I sat up in my bed and started rubbing my eyes. "What a wierd dream...all about chicken legs."I walked to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water.**

**" Wait,maybe Luce has good food at her house!" I walked out of my house and headed to Lucy's apartment.**

**AT LUCYS...**

**When i finally arrived to her apartment,i climbed to the window and jumped in her i walked further in the room, i saw Lucy's bedroom door,so i opened it,and what i find there was a little was lying down on her bed,sleeping,but the way she did surprised me the was lying on her back,stretched out legs and arms,she was wearing her blue tank top,and panties that where red and black.**

**It felt so tempting to just jump on her and** ~Whoah! What am i thinking of?! Does she normally wear so,umm,so...sexy panties?~ **I went closer to her bed,and wanted to wake her up when.. "Natsu." She sad my name in her sleep.** ~Did she just say my name?~ **She turned sideways on,facing me.**

**"Hmmmm..." Said Lucy while she was pressing her thighs together. ~**Whats this scent?~

**"Natsuuu!" She murmured in her dream.** ~O-oy! Where is this going to!? S-shit! Why do i feel like i want to tackle her on the bed?! Calm down, she's probably dreaming of something bad,so ill sit next to her.~ **I got up from the side of the bed and sat next to Lucy.**

**"Hmmm..." She moved and wrapped her hands around me.I just watched her in her sleep,wondering about what she could dreamed of.**

**"Ahhhhh..." She moaned out and she nearly climbed on top of me.** ~oh shit,i feel like...oh no no no i can't lose my mind~ **i quickly slipped out of her grip and tried to wake her shoulder and saying her name.**

**"Hmmm?" She just moaned lazily. **

**"Luce,its me,Natsu.." She started to open her eyes slowly,and stared at me...never moving her eyes away from mine she said. She then opened her eyes and looked like she's going to stab someone.**

**"Natsu...you know..." She stopped for a big breath,and closed her eyes.**

**"IM IN MY UNDERWEAR YOU IDIOT! GET OUT YOU PERV!" **

**"Ok,ok,weirdo." I walked to the window and jumped out of a few minutes,i stood under her window,hoping she will call me in or not a word came from the i decided to go home. I kept on thinking if her scent,that scent... ~**What scent was that anyway,it was so sweet,but so wild at the same time.~

**When i reached my house,i got inside,and sat down on my brown sofa,it was of old,so when i sat on it, it made a creek sound.**

**"Ewwww,Natsu,can't you keep it in when im here?" Said Happy,with a smirk on his little blue face. XD**

**"I didnt fart i swear!" I said as i stood up and moved my hands right to left.**

**"If you say..." Happy started to walk to the kitchen when i sat down, slowly this time.**

***sofa creeks***

**"Natsu!"Happy shouted at me,with a huge grin on his face.**

**"BUT IT WASNT MEEEE!" I shouted.**

**"YOU EVIL SOFA!"**

* * *

Haha,i like evil sofas :D hope you like it. And, REVIEW! C: Lucy's POV is next C;


	3. Lucys dream

Heyaa!

This is Lucys POV...READ WAHAHA! :3 saz if it's not so good. :C

* * *

**Lucy's POV...**

**Lucy slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a dark forest...but it wasnt like ordinary dark forests,something was wrong here. Where where the animals? the sound of leafs rustling in the wind? The sound of life? She slowly got up from the nearly black coloured grass.**

**"Whats this? where am i?" She started to worry slightly. Then she heard something she never heard before...it was an ear-piercing roar...but she knew it wasnt something like a human,it sounded so different...so wild...so evil and didn't even know what to do,she was totally alone in a forest with something,that she doesn't know ran to a tree and sat down at the base of snuggled her knees to her face so she doesn't see anything,as if she tried to turn into a small ball. She heared lots of roars and the ground shaking beneath her."Natsu..." She whispered in finally peeked out,and lifted her head,"ROAAAARRRR!" "ep!" She squealed while she quickly pulled her head back down. A tear slid down her cheek.**

** She doesn't know how much time passed since she was in the forest...minutes,hours. The roaring stopped,she looked up ad didn't see anything. She saw a little pitch of red,she could tell that it was far away but she didn't care...she stood up,she could feel her whole body shake. She started to walk towards,but as she walked further,the flame just got smaller and smaller,and that's when she let fear take over started running,and running,but the flame was still far away. "No...no,no,no,no!" She started screaming while tears where falling down her now heated cheeks.**

**She tripped over hit her head,her vision went suddenly saw a pitch of pink,and a small pitch of blue. "Natsu..." she whispered then everything went black.**

**She opened her eyes and realised she was in Natsus house,she suddenly shoot up from the couch aaaannnnd...*couch creeks* Her face turned bright and saw happy laughing like mad,who was apparently sitting next to her. "hahaahaa Lucy farted! Hahahaa." He was laughing so much that tears started falling from his closed eyes,it was like a waterfall. "ahhhhah ha." he wiped the tears off and looked at Lucy, who had a black and gloomy aura around her. "Neko...im going to rip your whiskers out!" Lucy started chasing happy around the couch. suddenly,she remembered her dream of the forest and sat down on the couch. *Creek* "Pfffff..." said happy with a smirk on his face,and covered his mouth with his paws. "shut up..." Said Lucy while she had a painful look in her eyes. "Lucy,whats the matter?" Said happy,he was serious now. "ahhhh,its nothing..."**

**"Hey,you know you can tell me and Natsu anything." "Yeah,i know." suddenly the door flew open. "Wahahahaaa im back!" said Natsu,while he was holding a huge bag on his back. "W-what the hell is in that bag?!"Said lucy while she was doing a really wierd pose,its kinda like when you do karate. XD **

**Natsu rushed to Lucy and frew the bag on the floor,that made a mini earthqouake."Seriously...whats in that bag?" Natsu pulled out a huge scissors,after that came the knife,chainsaw-wait what? "o-oi whats all this stuff for?" Lucy was a bit scared then. "Well,i thought you were attacked or something cuz your forehead was bleading...so i brought first aid stuffs!"Lucy made a poker face and said,"Why the hell do you need a chainsaw?" *silenceeeeeeeee* Natsu spoke up and said, "idunno.." "WHAT?!" Lucy knew that he was dumb but that much? "oh well,i think im takin my leave now." She got up from the couch, *Creek* Lucy tried to ignore the two guy bursting into tears as they laughed. "You should buy a new couch ya know?" The she walked towards the door and opened it. "See ya!" Said Lucy and then went outside...They probably didn't hear what she said nor noticed that she went home,they where to busy laughing their ass off.**

**As she started walking on the path she reached a shivered when she remembered her was lucky that it wasnt as dark now as in her dream,it was just in the afternoon 4:50. As she walked further in,it started to be more darker,because all those trees around her covered the sun. "It was only a dream,a dream,it can't be real remember...dreams are not true," She tried to calm herself down,but then suddenly,something jumped out of one of the bushes. "KYAAAAAAA!" Lucy covered her face with her hands and peeked out from between her fingers. "I-its a rabbit..." A sigh of relief came from her. She started walking again,and suddenly,when she didn't even expected it,someone caught her from the back. "WHAT THE-" Her mouth was muffled with the guys hand.**

** Lucy bit his hand and started running like hell when he let go of her...she ran and ran non stop. "Lucy...where are you?" Said the guy in a sing-song voice.~i know this voice,but who from?~Lucy hid behind a tree and she shigned.~hes not gonna get me now!~ She felt like she was playing hide and seek...but the scarier version. -_-" "see? got ya!" He said and grabbed her waist then pulled her against him."KYAAAAHHH! NATSU HELP!"She screamed and tried to get free of the mans grip,but as she tried,the grip just got tighter.~Natsu!Where are you?!~ "NATSUUUU! HELP!" **

**Lucy couldn't see anything it was so dark."oi! when Natsu arrives he will kick your ass,so you better let me go!"Lucy hoped that Natsu will come for her...othervise shes fucked...literally. XD "Your so damn cute that it hurts." She expected him to feel her or do horrible stuffs...but instead,she got a full of love and sweet she wasnt expecting that...she looked up at the sky hoping Natsu is gonna fly here with Happy or something...but she didn't see the beautiful full moon...~wait! the light! I have enough light to look at his face!~ She felt like a genius then. She took advantage and turned her head to look at the guy.**

**Her eyes widened every second she stared at him."Its really cute how you think im gonna come and save you ya know Luce." ~no way this is not~ "NA-ATSU?!" she nearly choked on her own words.~no,this can't be na-natsu dosnt have red hair with horns and fangs!~ yes,Natsu now has dark red messy hair,he has horns and fangs,his eyes are still the same but sometimes it turns red or green,also his voice is deeper than he's usual voice. His grin on his face is so big that it's nearly splitting his face into two.**

**She blushed when she saw that the hug they were havin wasnt just a, `Hey were best friends!` hug. "N-Natsu...how? why is your hair-no,why do you have horns?" He ignored her question and bowed his head to Lucy felt Natsus hot breath on her neck and shivered. Natsu inhaled deeply and said... "Luce...you smell delicious." He looked at her with his evil eyes,which where now if she's his prey, and was about to sallow her in whole.**

** Lucy cheeks blushed."dont make me sound like food!" She puked."Hmmm...I wonder..." She felt natsus hands sliding down on her waist and stomach. "N-Natsu?" Natsu did not respond...she started to freak out. suddenly she felt Natsus hot breath on her neck again,and gave her goose bumps. something wet slid down on her neck."How you..." He said in a dangerously deep voice. Her eyes widened as she realised what it was. ~D-did Natsu just lick my neck?!~ Her legs felt like jelly. Natsu held her even tighter to his front than before,Lucy didn't even had to stand really,she was half way lifted from the ground by only one of Natsus muscular arms. "Taste..." Lucy could tell that he was grinning behind her back.**

**Natsus rough lips pressed against the soft flesh of her neck. "N-Natsu..?." His burning hot hands continued to travel down on her curvy hips,that made her jump a little."N-Natsu,dont.W-what are you doing?!" She tried to get free from his grip and snatched her hand from it. Her legs where shaking,so she fell to the ground with a `thud`Just before Natsus feet.**

**"So your resisting...if thats the way you want it..." He walked towards her front and kneeled down,facing her. "Then ill give it to you." he smirked evilly,then grabbed her waist,and flipped her over his shoulder as he stood up. "KYAAH! NO!" She kept hitting his back,but it was no use he kept walking. "NATSU PUT ME DOWN!" He suddenly stopped. "As you wish..." She got placed down on the grass. "I'm sorry I may scared you a little..." He said with his normal grin with his eyes closed ^_^...but it didn't look evil at all. "I-its ok." As he opened his eyes you could see the darkness in it. "Not..." He grinned evilly and shoved her into his chest,and carried her bridal style."Dont move now...and hold on tightly." Lucy stopped smacking his chest and looked up at him in confusion. "Wait-what?" suddenly,two bony wing grew out of his back. "Wha..." Lucy watched wide-eyed as her words died. Natsu flew up to the sky and headed to a cave at the top of the mountain. "Holly mother of..." Lucy could only whisper. She looked up and saw the glamorous full moon...she wondered how this could even happen.**

**Finally,natsu put her down on the cold and hard surface of the rock. Natsu kneeled down beside her and said..."I will make you mine,even if you don't want it..." His wicked smirk still on his lips. "THUD" He tackled Lucy on the ground,forcing both of her hands above her head with one of his hands. "Uh,no! Natsu stop! Ung.." He kissed her lips sweetly,innocently...But Lucy didn't react,she was still and frosen...well, she was surprised. Natsu rocked his hips against hers,and made her gasp. He suddenly slipped his tongue in Lucys mouth and twirled his tongue against hers."Uhhn..." She moaned into the kiss and picked up the peace of twirling,rubbing and nibbling. Lucy broke the kiss and panted,Natsu shoot for her lips again,and nibbled on her bottom lip.**

**"Na-ungh." Natsu slid his hands down Lucy's body and yanked her knee up to his side while kissing lifted his head and looked at her,with a sneaky smile. "Thought you didn't like what i was doing..?." He said sarcastically. Lucy blushed in a darker shade of pink. "I-I do..." She whispered while she bit her lip. Lucy gasped as he licked her ear. "Dont you bite your lip..." He whispered in her ear. "Your mine...only mine..." He purred seductively.**

**"Lucy...Lucy! LUCY! LUCY GET UP!" I heard someone call my name and opened my eyes slowly.**

**"Hmmm?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at the man beside me.**

**"Its me,Natsu." I stared at him..i didnt know what to do!I tried to find an excuse to send him away and just let me rest in peace...finally i came up with one.**

**"Natsu,you know..." I stopped for a big breath.**

**"IM IN MY UNDERWEAR! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PERV!" I was glad that this was a good excuse. I pointed at the window,gesturing him to get out.**

**"Ok,ok...dont need to be so harsh." He headed to the window and jumped out from it. I was so relieved that he was gone...after that,i couldn't go to sleep...i kept on thinking about Natsu,and the dream...why him? "Idiot!" I face palmed,and walked to the kitchen...i went and made some pancakes...hoping to cheer my mood. C:**

* * *

hey,im really sorry for making you guys wait so much...but i had lots of problems with writing this chapter...cuz i deleted itself and i had to re-write all of it...stupid me...and i wasnt bothered to re-write it so i only got to upload it now. saz..-_-"

oh well...hope you like it,and please review,cuz i wanna know your opinions.** C:**


End file.
